Between day and night
by MrsDarkFallenAngel
Summary: At night they are lovers, but at day they have to play the role teacher and student. Has their love a real chance? And then Hermione is lost... An exciting story about love, dramatic and an uncertain road into future.
1. Chapter 1

First Chapter: A new year

It was in the middle of the night when Severus Snape was awoken from one of his nightmares. As always a redhead woman was killed and her horrible scream let his blood run cold each time. Tired he wiped the sleep out of his eyes and got up. Although it was already dark outside he scuffed his feet towards the fireplace. With a little spell the pieces of wood began to burn. He sat down next to the fire and warmed his cold fingers. Frustrated he remembered that the new school year would started in the morning. He hated the noise of the new children which come to Hogwarts every year to become tolerable wizards and witches. In his opinion most of them were a lost cause. He took a look at the big long case clock which stand next to the fireplace and decided to try to fall asleep again.

Humming Hermione was packing her school books into her bag. She was looking forward to meeting her friends, Ron and Harry again. Furthermore she missed her second home Hogwarts a lot. She couldn't wait to search in the library for some good books, to go with Ron and Harry to Hogsmead or to visit Hagrid. "Hermione, come downstairs, we want to go!", she heart her mother calling. Elated she grabbed for her baggage and went downstairs. While her father was loading her things in the boot, she looked for Crookshanks. He was lying on the window board of the kitchen and spat at her, when she tried to catch him. "Come on, Crookshanks! We're going to Hogwarts !", she told him amusing. Finally everything and everyone was in the car and her father started the engine. During the drive Hermione read in her potion book. Although nasty Professor Snape was teaching this class, she liked potion a lot. She was always be fascinated by this subject. Being lost in thought she didn't notice that they arrived at the station. "Hermione are you dreaming?", her father shook her up . In response she jumped out of the car leaving her head shaking dad. The reasons for her abrupt leaving were two boys which were standing next to the entry. After hugging each boy wild she began to ask them about their holidays. Laughing and chatting they cleaved through the Hogwarts Express having their parents in tow. Before she got inside the train she gave her parents a kiss on their forehead. Luckily they got a empty cabin and sat down. "I hope the feast is as good as each year !", Ron said and looked at the lunch packet his mother gave him. "When does she realise that I don't like lamb pies ?", he asked unhappy. "You can have my ham sandwich!", Hermione said well and began to forage in her bag. "Who do you think will become the defends against the dark arts teacher this year?" , Harry suddenly asked. Hermione stopped, much to the dissatisfaction of Ron, and looked at Harry helpless. "I don't know, but we could only hope it isn't a blithering idiot like Professor Lockhart!" she said and stood up. "Sorry Harry, but Ron and I have to go to the prefect cabin now", she apologized and left with a nerved Ron.

The great hall was full of good – humored pupil – a horror for Snape. Not only that he had to sit next to the new defends against the dark arts teacher , who wasn't him, but also set out to a rabble for hours. During the ceremony he let his eyes wander across the crowd. His eyes came to rest upon the human, who he hated most - Harry Potter. He couldn't imagine how Dumbledore could like that boy. If it had his way Potter would have been expelled from school long ago. "What a pity that it wasn't up to him...", he thought. But not only Potter was a fool, his friend Weasley was a lost cause as well. And Miss Granger,he looked at the girl closely, might be bright, but her smart- alec character turned her into a neg. And in his opinion this was as bad as a fool. He was so engrossed in his thought that he didn't hear someone called for him. He just wanted to go on letting his eyes wander, when suddenly the Granger- girl was looking at him. It wasn't a causal look, it was a look as if she knew that he was looking at her and what he thought. He shivered – only Dumbledore was able to let him feel like this, when his light blue eyes met his one. "Severus, would you please listen!", a voice shouted at him. Appalled he started up looking for the owner of the voice. Dumbledore smiled at him. "You didn't sleep well this night, did you?", he asked and for a second his eyes became pitying as if he knew what he was going through each night. Filled with bitterness he mumbled: "Not really". Dumbledore was so nice going not into details and asked instead: "You will come to the conference, won't you?".

In front of their noses appeared dozen of nice food after Dumbledore had finished his little speech and had clapped into his hands. Hermione noticed how Ron's cheerless face turned into a bright smile and can't prevent laughing. "Who are you laughing at?", he asked her with full mouth. "At nobody", she said hasty, "I'm just happy to be here!". Ron shacked his head and mumbled: "Girls!", before he applied himself to his meal.

While Hermione was talking to Ginny who was sitting in front of her, she suddenly felt as somebody was watching her. When she turned her head round, she noticed Professor Snape who was seeing in her direction. His eyes were full of hate and she had the feeling as if he wasn't thinking nice about her. At once he winced and turned his head. Lost in thought she starred at her plate. "Hermione, are you listening?", Ginny asked her annoyed. "Oh, yes..., you...", she stuttered and looked at Ginny helpless. " Forget about it!", her friend excused. Relieved Hermione sighed and came back to their talk.

Second Chapter: The potion class

Tired Hermione opened her eyes and got up. But after a shower she felt refreshed and ready for the day. In her new school uniform and with her bag she went to the Great Hall where Harry and Ron were already staying. "Are you ready for two lessons Potion?", Harry asked her unenthusiastic. "Whether you believe me or not I look forward to having potion!", she said. "How could you say that ? Have you forgotten who teaches it ?", Harry said with a strange view and Ron looked as if she went mad. "Certainly I know! I just ask myself what we will do this year!", Hermione answered back. " And I was even worried about you !", Harry shouted relieved and continued eating. She rolled her eyes: "Don't be stupid!".

After they finished breakfast – that means Hermione and Harry did, Ron was still eating a sausage – they set out for the dungeons. In front of Snape's classroom they met Draco. "Were your holidays nice, Potter?", he shouted at them. "Did you blow your aunt again?", he laugh dirty. "Shut your stupid mouth, Draco!", Ron screamed at him. "Leave him alone!", Hermione held him back who was seeing Snape approaching. Still laughing Draco was following Snape into the class room the rest of the class in tow. While the Slytherins chose the places in front of the class, the gryffindors tried to catch the last benches. "Today I want you to brow the good – temper potion! When you turn to page 122 you will find the instructions!", Snape assigned them to do. Conscientiously Hermione opened her book, although she already knew the prescription and brought the pieces of wood under her cauldron to burn. After that she went to the pantry to get the ingredients for her potion. The content in her cauldron was bubbling in the right colour , when she looked up from her work. Ron and Harry were grappling with their potions which turned in a dangerous red. Suddenly she heart Neville swearing quietly. She turned round and realised in a second that the class would exploded when she didn't do anything. Hasty she thought about what she could do. Her eyes wandered to Professor Snape who was involved with another spoiled potion, when there came a idea to her mind. "It could be work!", she whispered and ran to the pantry. Luckily she found what she was searching for directly - dragon scales would make the potion safe. In the last minute she through them into Neville' s cauldron and breathed a sigh of relief. But her action wasn't without any consequences. Snape had seen how she had put something in Neville's potion and came to hear with threatening glisting eyes. "What did you do, Miss Granger?", he hissed. "I just..", she started stuttering. But Snape interrupted her: "I tell you what you do! You manipulated the potion of your classmate to distract me form your one ! 15 points from gryffindor for this attempt of deception ! ". Hermione looked outraged: "How could you say that? It's not my fault when you didn't notice that behind you a cauldron will blow up immediately! I just prevent the worst !". "That's enough! Detention, Miss Granger !", Snape yelled at her and stamped to his desk angrily . Appalled and ashamed at the same time she looked at her hands. "What's gotten into me?", she asked herself. "That was brilliant, Hermione!", Ron said and gave her a pat on the back. "No, it wasn't!" she nagged. "She is right, Snape's detentions are horror!" , Harry agreed with her.

After lesson Hermione went with a heavy heart to Professor Snape, who was sitting at his desk. When she arrived, he just said three words: "Detention after dinner!".

When he entered the room, he was virtually certain that this lesson would be a disaster. How could it be different ? Potter was sitting in his class and good – for nothing Longbottom. But at first to his surprise everything was okay. Nobody was asking him silly questions and know – all Granger was even silent at the moment. However, he was pleased too quickly. From Crabbe's cauldron dark drift smoke was rising. Irritated he got up to help him. Cursing he viewed at the potion and told Crabbe charged: "If you weren't in my house, I would take 50 house – points!. Then he put some unicorn hairs into the cauldron to make the potion useless. When he turned round he just see in time that the Granger – girl was putting something into Longbottom's potion. "How dare she was to help this idiot ?", he thought. "Just wait", he whispered sarcastically and came up to his victim. But his manoeuvre was a complete flop. He couldn't believe how she could tell him that it was his fault ! "But she would repented it ! ", he laughed inside.

Chapter 3 : Detention

Half-heartedly Hermione was picking at her food. The upcoming hour of detention were like a heavy stone in her stomach. Ron and Harry didn't look very encouraging as well. She trembled when she remembered how Snape looked at her when she shouted at him. "What the hell came over her? She had to apologized !", it crossed her mind. Sighing she laid her fork down and stood up. Ron looked at her appalled: " You haven't eaten anything!". "I'm not hungry", she answered sarcastically. "I'm going now..", she added and her friends threw pitiful looks at her, while she left.

Hermione was alone in the dungeons. She saw Snape nowhere, but when she pressed the handle, the door of his office opened. Hesitantly she entered the room and closed the door behind her which was creaking quietly – still not a bit of the Professor. Slowly she approached to the desk. But after a view steps she stopped. That was the first time she had entered Snape's office. Although Harry who spent a lot of time here told her that there were glasses and bottles full of ingredients for potions, she was stunned. She couldn't take her eyes from this view. Circumspectly she came closer to the receptacles in the shelves. She reached out for one of them, when suddenly Snape came into the room. At first he stood rooted to the ground but then his black eyes began to glisten. Instinctively she put her hand down and shied at the shelves. "The way I see it, you have fun anger me", he whispered menacing. "No, Sir... ", Hermione said, "I want to apologize! What I told you was stupid!". "Indeed", Snape agreed, "and because of that, I have a nice punishment for you!". He took of his wand and trained it on the desk. Two little bottles were detaching themselves from the desk top and flew into the hands of the Professor. One look and she knew what in the bottles were – Ron and Harry's good- temper - potion. Or better said – their trying. The red colour and the plumb consistency wasn't typical for this potion. She didn't want to know what would happened when someone tried to drink it. But to her horror Snape aimed at doing this. Smirking he said: "How I see you just know what that is, don't you?". Hermione nodded slowly. "I'd like you to drink it!", he said triumphantly. "But Sir..", she tried to protest. "Drink it!", Snape commanded. She looked into his black eyes, when she reached for one of the bottles – a killing glance. She cringed: "Didn't he have any feelings?".

At first a pleasant feeling spread in her body, but then the good feeling disappeared and she became cold inside. Seeking help she looked at Snape before she blacked out.

At the first moment he was paralysed. Then he picked up courage and knelled down to the senseless Hermione. He felt her pulse and decided to use cocker - potion to revive her. Snape swayed his wand and a few minutes later the desired potion appeared. Slowly he brought the bottle to her lips and filled some of the content into her mouth.

She began to cough and opened her eyes. Warily she tried to stand up. "How are you?", he asked her and to her surprise she heard some kind of solicitude in his voice. "I'm okay!", she informed him and looked at the broken bottle in which was one of the boys potion. "I think Harry or Ron did some weak kind of the living death. I could remember Harry put some dragon blood into his cauldron," she said thoughtful. Confused Snape looked at her. "She just escaped being killed and she think of nothing else than of how her stupid friends managed it to brow such a potion", he thought. "You can go now", he told her and the breath of a smile came up to his face.

In reality Hermione was anything but brave. What she told him was not more than what you would say when you were shocked. Only now being outside of the office she began to realise what she was escaped from and some tears ran down her face. At first she thought of telling Dumbledore and her friends about what Snape did to her, but then she remembered how he looked at her and she changed her mind. It was better to tell nobody about it.

But of course Ron and Harry weren't blind and asked her what happened. "He let me clean every bed-pan he could find," she answered. "This sod!", Ron and Harry shouted at the same time. "I'm tired..", Hermione answered evasively and went upstairs. "Good night!", the boys shouted behind her irritated.

Relieved she closed the bathroom's door and sat down on the bathtub's brink. "What a day," she thought and a bitter laugh slipped out of her mouth. Then she stood up to undress. The hot water huddled gently against her body, when she got inside of the tub and for a moment everything what happened this day was forgotten.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 4: The Offer **

Bathed in sweat he started from his sleep. While he was waiting for his heartbeat to calm down, pictures of his nightmare crossed his mind. Again it was the blood-curdling scream of the read-head woman , but this time it was much more desperate and louder than the last time and in her beautiful green eyes was pure fear.

He tried to fall asleep again but as soon as he closed his eyes he listened to her terrible yell again.

Finally he gave up and crawled out of his bed. After putting on his dressing gown he scuffled to his office. He inflamed the fireplace's wood with magic and sat down at his desk. While he was waiting for the tea water to boil, he stooped over his student's essays. "If he couldn't sleep, he would spent the time well at least." But to his disappointment his enthusiasm for his work was flying by while he waded through the bad essays. Nobody without a mistake. Even his Slytherins were too bad as if he could turn a blind eye. His anger at this large number of fools at this school was developed to the maximum, when a faultless essay fell into his hands. Certainly it was Miss Granger's. Not only that she answered his questions accurate and by the pageful, but also her font was pin sharp.

He couldn't help getting his anger off his mind to get into the girl's splendour because the fact that she was brilliant was undeniable for him now. Suddenly he was trapped in officiousness and he started to think about how it could be to work with her together. Quite a few times he had wished for some help by his numerous potion experiments but until now he hadn't found anyone – until now. It was just a question, if she would help him after all – means he had almost killed her and victimised her because of her smart-alec behaviour all this years. His enthusiasm was flying by again – probably not.

Hermione didn't sleep well this night either and had nightmares of a dirty laughing Snape who poisoned her. So it was no wonder that she was in a bad mood when she appeared to breakfast.

"What's eating you? Did you get out of the wrong side of bed?", Harry asked her, who tried to finish his essay for Professor Flitwick's lesson hopelessly. "If you dreamed about Snape, who…", she said in her anger but stopped herself when she noticed what she was going to tell her friends, who didn't know what happened yesterday. "Who did what?", Ron wanted to know. Her friends looked at her interrogatively. "Who..", she said haltingly, but then Ginny arrived and helped her. "Hey, Hagrid asked me if I could tell you that you are invited for afternoon tea!", she bolted in the delicate situation. "Oh no, he baked his stone cookies for sure!", Ron groaned. "Much better than his caramel candy", Harry laughed and they started to discuss what kind of Hagrid's biscuits were the worst - Hermione was totally forgotten but she was really relived about that. She and Ginny left the great hall, but just ahead of the stairs their ways parted company because Ginny had to go to her Defence against the dark arts lesson and Hermione had to go to her Charms lesson in the second corridor. Just before the lesson started Harry and Ron arrived in dribs and drabs but luckily all seats next to her were taken. There were just two seats in the last row of the class.

Nervously Hermione stood in front of the classroom, which she never wanted to enter again. The whole day she tried to think of anything else but not of the forthcoming potion lesson. When Snape appeared, her heart dived for a few seconds. But he just shoot a glance at her and ignored her the whole lesson.

When the lesson was drawing to an end they got their essays back. As always Snape looked daggers at them and put their tasks on their desks with magic.

Also Hermione was accustomed that she got no compliment for her hard work. Today it changed. Under her essay stood in a small tidy font: "Excellent work – please stay after class". She beamed with joy – the first positive words for years. "But why must I stay after class?", she asked herself and her enthusiasm was flying away.

When the school bell rang she dropped her bag as if it was an accident. While the others were leaving the class, she knelled down and collected the books which fell out of her bag. As soon as she finished she got up and noticed that Snape surveyed her amused. She smiled sheepishly and asked: "You'd like to talk to me, Sir?". To her relief her voice didn't wobble.

"Indeed, Miss Granger", he agreed. "I wonder if you might help me by a poison experiment", he disclosed.

At first she was numbed. "Snape asks my hand? Is he kidding me?", she thought confused. "It's just a request, you have not...", he said and broke the silence. But before he could continued, Hermione wanted to know: "When and where should I come and which poison is it ?".

Snape couldn't primarily get over the fact that she agreed because he had almost poisoned her some days before. That was the reason why he answered a little bit ruder than he wanted to : "Meet me in my office this evening. You will be informed eventually."

"Stop!", Hermione answered back, "at first I wanted to know which poison it is!" - she was really proud of herself that her voice didn't wobble. "The Invisible Poison", he nagged and regretted his advice directly, when Hermione looked at him speechlessly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 5: The Invisible Poison**

"The Invisible Poison", she thought, "one of the most difficult poisons, which had ever been brewed and which took almost a year to finish it".

What made Snape think that he could ask her?

OK, he informed her yesterday that she did a great job, but she always thought that he hates her.

Otherwise when he really hates her, why should he ask her hand?

Pensively she walked along the path to Hagrid's hut.

She made out Harry and Ron at a distance, who were running away from a huge snail.

The view was too funny, so that she couldn't help laughing at them.

She quickened her pace and thought amused: "Hagrid seems to have a new pet".

For a few seconds she forgot Snape and his offer.

"Hi Hagrid, I see you have a new pet!", she said welcome to the half-giant.

"Hello Hermione! You're right, her name is Henrietta and she is a real gem of murex. Ron and Harry are going for a walk with her", he said warmly.

"She is going for a walk with them as the other way around", Hermione thought aloud.

But Hagrid wasn't listen to her luckily.

Instead he asked: "Do you like a cup of tea? I've just boiled water".

"Yes, sure," Hermione agreed, who was thinking about the invisible Potion again and took a bite out of a stone cookie.

It crackled loudly and she spat blood and a back tooth.

"That bites!", she mumbled and tried to stop the bleeding with a handkerchief.

"Madam Pomfrey should have a look at it.

I have no idea how it could happen", Hagrid guessed worried and Hermione nodded.

She asked Hagrid for informing Harry and Ron and left.

"I let it grow again in a few seconds, but be a little bit more careful next time,when you eat one of Hagrid's cookies", Madam Pomfrey explained to her busily and aimed her wand at her cheek.

She felt a light dragging pain and in the next second her tooth was as it was before.

She gave thanks and met Snape on the way out.

"Good afternoon!", Hermione mumbled and wanted to move on, but he held her back.

"Did you decide, Miss Granger?", he asked her and his eyes glistened eagerly.

"I will help you, Sir", she answered and noticed that he started to relax.

"Well, then we see each other this evening at seven o'clock sharp. I expected you to be in time!", he made clear and scurried away.

The fire below the cauldron was still burning, when she entered the room.

Insecurely she got closer and sighted the cauldron's content.

A nice smell of vanilla rose to her nose, which was characteristic for the invisible poison, as she had read.

"I see that you' re in time", a voice spat behind her suddenly.

She turned round fitfully. "Good evening, Professor", she said hastily and Snape smiled to her wonder.

"Well, I think you have already find out what ingredients we need and how we have to proceed", he detected and she nodded.

Silently they started to work.

At first she palpitated with fear because she was afraid she could do something wrong, but when Snape darted an appreciative glance at her, her self-consciousness disappeared and she began to enjoy the work.

They didn't need words – it was as if they always worked together – a winning team.

One of his views and she knew what she had to do next.

And that is how it came that the clock next to the fireplace chimed midnight, when Snape finally stopped sighingly.

"That's all for today! The poison has to steep for some hours", he said with tiredly.

A little bit disappointed she put her knife down.

"She could work like that eternally", she thought, but she noticed that she was tired in the same moment.

"Am I to come at the same time tomorrow?", she asked Snape, who tidied up.

"Yes you are and continue the good work!", he praised her.

She turned round so that he couldn't see that she blushed.

Se said good bye and left the room.

Outside on the corridor she took care of being soft-footed because if Filch snapped her, she would have a peck of trouble and she wasn't in the mood for explaining Professor McGonagall why she was still awake at so late an hour.

But she was lucky and nobody encountered her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 6: The first approaching**

With the back of her hand she wiped the sweat of her forehead. The coldness, which usually was in Snape's office, was replaced by the cauldron's heat, which stood in the middle of the room. They worked together for weeks and hadn't still bandy a word. Their work had always been attended by a peaceful calmness and the quiet brewing of the potion. For a few seconds she looked up and over Snape, who was busy with cuting a yellow spider into pieces. His black shoulder-length hair masked his eyes . Nethertheless he noticed that she watched him and stopped. Their eyes met. In his ones was a mix of anger and – she could'nt really sort it – maybe affection. Hastily she dropped her gaze and continued. For a while they kept quiet again and they was engrossed in their own thought. But then Snape got up to put the spider pieces in the caldron. In doing so he touched Hermione's arm. A prickling crossed her body. She was like electrified and couldn't help blushing. "It's time to stop", Snape said and his voice oscillate slightly. She agreed and tidied up before she left the room. She was completely baffled, when she walked along the corridor and thought about what happened after some minutes. How he looked at her…, how she felt when he touched her…

Instinctively she knew that this evening changed something between them. It seemed to be that they left the student – teacher barrier behind this night. On the one hand she was afraid about this thought, on the other hand she couldn't push an undefinable joyfulness to the back of her mind. Suddenly somebody threw the garish light of a lamp fair in her face. She scared - Filch looked at her with a big grin, which boded ill. "Well, look what the cat dragged in," he croaked hoarsely.

Paralysed by fear he looked after her. Slowly he unbended and tried to concentrate on the potion. His hand shivered when he grabed at a bottle. "What is my deal", he wondered angrily. Why did a random touch of a student sparked such a odd feeling off? Pondering he scuffled to the fireplace to take a seat a front the fire. "How she looked at me", it crossed his mind, "as if they weren't only teacher and student." He shaked. "She was only a annoying little smartypants", he reproached himself. But a voice in this mind remembered him that she wasn't a child in a long time. She became a beautiful young woman – he had to confess to himself. "Enough", he rebuked himself.

Last time, he thought about a woman like that, was when Lily was still alive. "Lily…" he whispered tormentedly. He still blames himself for her death because he told Voldemort about the prophecy and tipped him off that the Potters had a baby. The pain, which bedevilled him, was enormous. "He had to get out ", he thought and left his office in a hurry.

"I...", Hermione tried to feign an excuse, but Filch didn't let her finish. "Come on", he snapped at her hatefully. While she followed him anticipating the worst, she heard him swearing his head off.

To her surprise he didn't lead her to Dumbledore's office, but to the dungeons. At first she didn't know what this portended , but then it dawned on her slowly. Filch and Snape were just like friends because they liked to punish students. However Snape's office was empty. Also when Filch knocked on his private rooms' door, nobody opened. "Stay here!", Filch commaned, who was angry that he had to search for Snape She nodded and sat down on own of the chairs in front of the fireplace. After a while she started to shivered with cold. The fire died down by now and either Filch or Snape didn't still return. She reinflamed the fireplace and looked for an occupation because he start to get bored and was afraid to fall asleep.

At first she looked at the half-done Potion, but then she became braver and faced the books, which were in anearby shelf. She pulled off a book, which called "Useful potion and their Preparation". When she opened it, the familiar flavour of old parchment rose to her nose. Curiously she sat down on the chair again and started to read. In a second she was riveted by the words and forgot the world around her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 7: Nocturnal activities**

The silence of the night was like balm for for his tormented soul.

Quickly he walked through the darkness and tried to escape from his thoughts.

As time went by it seemed to work. Slowly the terrifying pictures of Lily's dead body faded away and he stopped struggeling for breath.

Now that he could think clearly, he thought that his behavoir had been ridicilus because he knew that it was only a matter of time before his memories would haunt him again.

Instead of running away he should face up to them, but in this regard he had to agree that he was a coward.

Because there was no reason of wandering through the darkness, he decided to return to his office, which had to be cold now.

But to his wonder he felt an pleasant warmness, when he opened the door.

He looked at the burning wood in the fireplace and only then he noticed the sleeping figure in on of his chairs.

"Why is Miss Granger still be around?", he thought confused and angrily at the same time.

His rage escalated, when he saw that she had one of his precious books.

Frightenedly Hermione started from her sleep, when somebody shaked her shoulder and called her name.

"What on earth are you doing here and who told you to take my books?", he shouted at her and twitched the book from her hands.

Befogged she stumbled: "Filch… caught…", but before she could really declare herself, Snape interrupted her.

"Get out of my room!", he yelled and pointed at the door with his finger.

Beeing afraid she rushed out of the room and wandered through the corridors.

Still shocked she sat down on some stairs and started to cry without restraint.

Slowly she calmed down and asked herself why Snape was angry with her in the twinking of an eye.

A couple of hours ago she had thought they converged, but now it seemed to be as if they had diverged from each other than ever before.

But most of all she was shocked that she cared.

Surely she thought that they were like friends but that was it.

Now she had the odd feeling that she wanted more and she was afraid about that.

After Hermione had just left the room, he was sorry because he had seen that she looked the worse for wear.

"Maybe he had treated her too severely", he thought guilty and wanted to follow her.

But he stopped himself.

What would she thought about him if he did?

It would be better to do nothing.

Most of all he had not invited her. And how dare she misappropriating his belongings?

His raged boiled over again.

How could he doubt just one moment that she wasn't an miserable little know-it- all nag?

How could he even spare a thought that he could like her?

He had been so naive and weak.

But now there was an end of it !

He would show her what he thought about her.

He would finish the potion without her.

But he didn't know how wrong he was.


End file.
